magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
PlayStation The Official Magazine Issue 8
This magazine is cover dated August 2007 and priced at £5.99. Regulars Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Who we are... - 1 page (6) On Your Disc - 2 pages (7-8) Mail@OPM - 2 pages (116-117) Directory: PS3 Essential Collection - 2 pages (120-121) Directory: PSP Essential Collection - 2 pages (122-123) Directory: PS2 Essential Collection - 2 pages (124-125) Directory: Hi-Def Directory - 2 pages (126-127) Next Month - 1 page (129) Who is... Ratchet - 1 page (130) The Big 10 #''Oblivion'' goes sci-fi: Why Fallout 3 is the shooter to watch - 2 pages (10-11) #'Introducing The Guitar Zeros': Band uses plastic PS2 axe peripheral to play real rock - 2 pages (12-13) #'PS3's missing games': OPM reveals the fate of high-profile cancelled projects (Killing Day, Avalon, Possession, Fifth Phantom Saga, Thesis, Elveon, Endless Saga) - 2 pages (14-15) #''Pro Evo ''scores on PS3: Get in! First shots and gameplay features revealed - 1 page (16) #''Timesplitters ''will return: Fourth game? Free Radical Design gives OPM the nod... - 1 page (17) #'Who gets the best PS Store?': We compare how the Sony's European Store stacks up - 1½ pages (18-19) #''Street Fighter'' goes HD: Ken and friends get 1080p makeover - ½ page (19) #'PS3 gets spyware': Play thousands of aspiring 007s online (The Agency) - 2 pages (20-21) #'The future of warfare': Why Endwarthinks the revolution will be voice controlled - 1 page (22) #'Are games too long?': Our experts (Kath Brice & Dave Harrison) debate whether less is sometimes more - 1 page (23) Agenda Advertising - it's in the game: Real world authenticity or intrusive nuisance? - 2 pages (24-25) Happy Birthday ''Final Fantasy: Fans dress up for massive 20th anniversary bash - 1 page (26) '''Fast Art': Artist puts Need for Speed on the streets; Who said that?; OPM Hot Topic - 1 page (27) Axe Snobbery: Joel Snape likes his guitar plastic; My Guilty Pleasure: FlatOut by Steve Williams - 1 page (28) Your PS3 can rebuild you: How gaming can make you healthier; PlayStation Top 10 Charts - 2 pages (30-31) Want that: Lust-have kit for PlayStation people - 1 page (32) The PlayStation entertainment plan - 1 page (34) The Simpsons Movie: You might remember them from a hit TV show; Five Minute Skive: '''Games to play when the boss isn't looking; '''Commuter and Video Games: EA Replay - 1 page (35) Previews Need for Speed: ProStreet (PS3) - 4 pages (38-41) Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (PS3) - 2 pages (42-43) Sega Rally (PS3) - 1 page (44) WipEout Pulse (PSP); Can't Wait to Play...: Josh Austin - 1 page (45) Warhawk(PS3); Could be a Contender: Condemned 2: Bloodshot; Pre-Orders - 2 pages (46-47) Heavenly Sword (PS3) - 1 page (48) BlackSite(PS3); Gut Reaction - 1 page (49) Dark Sector (PS3) - 2 pages (50-51) Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (PS3); The Last Remnant (PS3); Head-To-Head: Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2 vs SOCOM: Confrontation; Where The Hell Is? Indiana Jones - 2 pages (52-53) The Bourne Conspiracy (PS3) - 1 page (54) The Latest On... - 1 page (55) Features A History of Violence - 10 pages (56-65) :Despite being shrounded in secrecy, Assassin's Creed is one of the most hotly tipped games on PS3. We went deep undercover to find out the truth... In the mood for... Character assassination - 2 pages (66-67) :The irritating PlayStation stars who we secretly enjoy seeing burned, impaled, crushed, burned again... Unlock your PS3: Expert tricks, tips & secrets revealed - 6 pages (68-73) Dr David Doak on Haze - 4 pages (74-77) :Warfare! Psychotropic drugs! Censorship! Free Radical Design's sci-fi shooter deals with it all, as the good doctor explains... When Doves Fly - 6 pages (78-83) :Hard Boiled is one of the most influential action movies ever made. Now, its spiritual sequel Strangleholdis coming to PS3 complete with John Woo's iconic gun-fu and symbolic birds. Tour of Liberty - 8 pages (84-91) :Look closely enough and the latest shots of Grand Theft Auto IV are packed with intriguing hints of what's to come. PlayStation Classics: Burnout 2: Point of Impact - 2 pages (92-93) Reviews JapanWatch - ½ page (103) PlayList - ½ page (107) BluMovies - ½ page (109) Straight to the bargain bin - Captain Scarlet (PS2), Charlotte's Web (PS2), Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (PS2), Great Battles of Rome (PS2) - ½ page (113) Release Schedule - ½ page (115) Adverts Ninja Gaiden Sigma - 2 pages (2-3) PSP: The Official Guide Book Issue 31 - 1 page (33) Edge Issue 178 - 1 page (94) Other Credits Art Editor :Mark Wynne Deputy Art Editor :Al Wardle Operations Editor :Paul Fitzpatrick Games Editor :Ben Wilson News Editor :Leon Hurley Staff Writer :Rachel Weber Contributors :Kath Brice, Nathan Ditum, Dave Harrison, Richard Leadbetter, Louis Pattison, Joel Snape, Keith Stuart, Steve Williams Issue Index Category:Contains PSP Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 2 Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews